Tema del foro:Preguntas y Respuestas/@comment-24598125-20140227043052
nuevo integrante killer pero no es el único por culpa de jefe aora somos asesinos Todo comenzó un día cualquiera yo solo era un joven de 13 años no tenia que vivir por eso a por siervo mi nombre es Roberto pero me desian beto todos pensaban conoserme bien pero no sabian que yo tenia un problema ni yo lo sabia aun pero bueno les contare mi historia Era un Domingo cuando derrepente en la noche un sujeto se metió a mi casa yo estaba asustado ya que el tenia un cuchillo cubierto de sangre , una sudadera que paresia roja de tanta sangre , su cabello era largo de color negro , tenía la cara y las manos blancas muy extrañas y sobretodo lo que no olvidare era esa sonrisa esa horrible sonrisa jamas la olvidare cuando entra fue a la cama de mis hermanos y enseguida que el se aserco otra persona entro corriendo era una mujer no la pude ver bien solo ni que llevaba una mascara blanca pero ella embes de ayudarlo lo ataco desarmándolo el solo sonrió y le dijo bueno vernos vieja amiga ellos comenzaron a luchar mientras yo tan solo observaba aterrado el solo le dio una patada lanzándola muy lejos ella solo callo desmallada el río y me volte a ver y dijo sigues tu el dijo una frase creo fue Go to sleep yo solo lo mire con mucho miedo el mientras mas aterrado estaba yo el mas reí en eso tomo su cuchillo y volvió con mis hermanos enseguida que el le toco un pelo a mi hermanito salte Asia el arrojándolo el solo dijo niño estupido no agas esto mas difisil yo-(ríe) nadie toca a mis hermanos maldito ???_(ríe psicótica mente) si es lo que quieres el se arrojo Asia mi con su cuchillo yo no se como rayos lo evite en eso me abalnze Asia la Codina y saque 2 cuchillo largos el solo me vio y sonrió yo ya estaba arto de su risa solo quería matarlo ese sentimiento era extraño yo nunca lo abia sentido pero me Asia feliz el se volvió a abalanzar hacia mi con los cuchillos pero esta vez no me mobi solo sostuve los cuchillos y cuando el se me aserco yo utilise los cuchillos asiéndole cortada pequeñas el embes de sentir dolor solo reí y reí yo no soporte mas y empese a reí como un loco tenia la cara con sangre y los cuchillos en mano con mi risa desperté a mis papas eyos se levantaron corriendo a vernos cuando abrieron la puerta biero a una persona frente a mi con un cuchillo y a mi sosteniendo los 2 cuchillos y mi cara cubierta de sangre ellos se paralizaron del susto en eso yo los bi me distraje un momento en eso el me volvió a atacar pero esta bes me ISO una cortada en la mejilla era una cortada horrible sabia que aunque sanara siempre estaría en mi yo cay al piso y mis papas gritaron el los volteo a ver y se les fue asercando cuando yo lo ni con mi poca fuera corrí Asia el con el cuchillo y se lo enterré en el ombro derecho el solo grito y yo dije Time to play with me no se de donde salio eso solo lo dije en eso el me volteo a ver y dijo felicidades ya eres un killer yo me aleje y el se río y lanzó los cuchillos Asia mis papas en el pecho matándolos al instante yo me tire y empese a llorar el me lanzó y se abalanzo hasta mis papas y les marco una horrible risa en la cara con su cuchillo yo estaba horrarisado pero no me podía maber de repente esa chica volvió y le dijo chica-Que rayos le ases a este pobre niño chico-no es ovio lo algo de la familia ( sonríe ) beto-que familia maldito me las pagaras chico-Bes ya lo logre chica-eres un maldito bastardo chico-jajajajajajajaj ( sonríe) bienvenido mmm pero cual sera tu nombre beto-mi nombre es Roberto grabatelo bien por que yo me bengare (entre lágrimas) chico-mm esa sugunda cara es tan psicópata mmmm ya se seras dupex the killers ( doble cara el asesino)(ríe como loco y se ha) chica-Lo siento tanto pero no sufras el me las pagara no tienes que ser un killer solo cuida a tus hermanos ahora tu eres lo único que tienen se fuerte a por cierto yo se como se siente esto pero yo si me comberti en una asesina me conocen como Jane the killers un plaser y ya se como te llamas y como se llaman tus hermanos beto-son Erik y Enrique yo soy el mayor jane-a muy bien me debo ir la policía viene ya les dije que paso anda despierta a tus hermanos abrazamos y no los sueltes a y por siervo ese maldito bastardo es jefe the killer si lo quieres vencer tendrás que conocer a todos los killers y cuidado con sus discípulas Nina the killers y Álice the killer cuidate adiós Ella solo se fue dajandome solo cuando se fue empese a llorar incontrolable mente cuando pare desperté a mis hermanos y les dije lo susedido yo no deje que vieran los cuerpos de buestros padres no se ellos solo empezaron a llorar y yo solo los abraze con todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y cuando llego la policía vio el terrible escenario y nos lleno con ellos cuando nos llevaron los polisias me apartaron y me preguntaron lo susedido yo les dije lo que las y ellos paresia que no me querían querer pero yo no era el único que abia sufrido esto lo que les preocupaba era que todos esos jóvenes desaparecieron unos diseño haberlos visto pero disen que los vieron matando jente inocente o a simples bastardos y para evitar eso nos mandaron con nuestras ties ellas eran buenas y digo eran por que no las e visto se fueron a E.U con mi hermano de en medio dejándole solo con mi pequeño hermanito no nos dejaron por malas fue por que alguien cambio los vuelos y nos dejo a mi y a mi hermanito de 7 años yo ahora lo cuido y aparte le enseño a defenderse de la gente mala yo lo admito e matado mucha gente perdoneme por favor yo no controlo a dúplex pero así soy y lo que quiero a ser es asesinar a ese maldito a jeff the killer asedio pagar por lo que me ISO ya an pasado 3 años y seguimos bagando solo mi hermanito y yo bueno ahora tengo 16 años y mi hermano 10 ambos somos killers pero aun lo seguiré cuidando un día en el bosque encontré a esa chica a jane ella se alegro de verme me abrazo a mi y a mi hermanito ella ahora nos acompaña los 3 seguiremos buscando venganza o mínimo encontrar a esos pobres jóvenes que sufrieron por lo mismo yo lo lograre yo soy Duplex the killers mi lema es ( Time to play with me ) y si se ríen de mi nombre jajajajaaj yo mismo los matere adio xD